Selyara
General Information Name: Selyara Race: Vulcan/Betazoid Mix Sex: Female Physical Description * Height: 5'11" * Weight: 150lbs * Appearance: Dark green eyes, straight black hair, very long, bronzed complexion. She wavers somewhere between the thin, lithe Vulcan build, and the more curvy/stocky build of the Betazoid. As most hybrids, she pretty in an "exotic" kind of way. Generally given to Vulcan stoicism when perturbed, but otherwise free with her emotions. Family Information Place of Birth: uncertain. Assumed place of birth is the destroyed Vulcan science station orbiting around Aldebaran III where she lived until she was seven when Orion Pirates attacked the station. Citizenship: United Federation of Planets Parents: * Father: foster father, Erik Chen, Human, Schoolteacher. * Biological Father: Seleg K'ttarl (Vulcan, Deceased) * Mother: foster mother, Reisa Chen, Human, Starfleet Officer. * Biological Mother: Telandra K'ttarl (Betazoid, Deceased) Siblings: * Lily Chen, Engineer Spouse: * none Children: * none Extended Family: *Connection by birth to the K'ttarl family on Vulcan. *Pet dog Briar PERSONAL INFORMATION Favorite Drink: Hot chocolate Preferred Food: Spicy Cajun/ Oriental Hobbies & Interests: jewelry, history, botany, high-risk sports. STARFLEET INFORMATION Current Assignment: Penal Facility 1001 Current Position: Prisoner Starfleet Rank: Ensign (Inactive) Discharge: Dishonorable Awards: * Starfleet Diploma * Starfleet Cross * Calnarian Service Ribbon Starfleet History: * 2410 Entered Starfleet Academy * 24141.91208.1230 Entered ACT Program * 24152.00224.0000 Graduated ACT Program * 24152.00224.0000 Assigned to USS CENTURY, NCC-10000 as Assistant Ship's Counselor * 24152.00718.2000 Assigned as Ship's Counselor * 24152.01001.2000 Promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade * 24162.10601.0000 Promoted to Lieutenant * 24172.20117.0000 Assigned to USS DISCOVERY, NCC-12001 as Operations Officer * 24182.30101.0000 Promoted to Lieutenant Commander * 24182.30101.0000 Assigned as Executive Officer * 24192.40301.0000 Promoted to Commander * 24192.43107.2100 Awarded Calnarian Conflict Ribbon * 24192.40914.0000 Transferred to USS PATRIOT, NCC-5781-A as Commanding Officer Education: Academy Major: Science (biological and theoretical) Academy Minor: Psychology Additional Education: art, jiu jitsu, starship repair, computers. BACKGROUND HISTORY Until the age of seven, Selyara lived with her parents Seleg and Telandra on a Vulcan science center circling the planet ALDEBARAN III. This station was mainly populated by other Vulcan hybrids and interspecies couples whom, while striving to remain integrated with the Vulcan culture, had found the level of stigma attached to their choice in partners or parentage to be intolerable, and decided to create a community of their own. Unfortunately, as isolated as they were, they were a prime target for Orion pirates, who attacked the station and massacred the inhabitants before gutting the station for salvage. Not much is known about the precise details of the attack’s causalities due to the unwillingness of the Vulcans to acknowledge the half breeds. Selyara herself does not remember the attacks. She was the sole survivor, and the Starfleet psychologists who talked to her diagnosed her with post trauma amnesia. Although her relatives were looked for on both VULCAN and BETAZED, there was no response, and no one came to claim her. Reisa, the leader of the relief team that found Selyara adopted her after she was discharged from the psychiatric facilities, mainly at the urging of her husband, Erik. The relationship between Selyara and her foster mother has always been strained. Reisa felt that Selyara was a disappointment, and expected a high standard from her as ‘payoff’ for adopting her into the family. Selyara floundered all through school, unable to make friends, inevitably falling in with less than savory crowds, and it came to a head when she nearly failed high school. The shock of that was enough to jolt her out of her self destructive behavior, and she turned to science. Although she was contacted by her Vulcan grandfather in her late teens, she did not make the pilgrimage to VULCAN to learn the Kohlinar until she was nearly 23, after a relationship of hers broke up. Her control of her emotions was at best, sporadic, and, fearing the disappointment of her grandfather, she cut her training short and joined Starfleet. Since then, she has twice returned to Vulcan to complete her training, but has since rejected the teachings, though many of them are still apparent in her actions and philosophies. Selyara’s mind powers are considerable, and have served her both well and ill over the course of the years. Although her telepathic skills are limited to basic empathy unless ‘conversing’ with a very strong telepath, her dual heritage gives her a unique and potent mind meld ability, with noticeably more effect on people she knows well. Due to two prior incidents of abuse of these powers however, she is reluctant to engage in mindmelds. STARFLEET SECURITY FILE Prisoner Number: 88717 Incarceration Date: Release Date: 12.31.2450 Charge Sheet: * Treason * Aiding and Abetting the enemy * Sabotage of a Federation Starship (USS Patriot) * Theft of Federation Property * Unauthorized selling of Federation Equipment * Eluding Arrest Verdicts * Guilty * Guilty * Guilty * Guilty * Guilty * Guilty Prisoner's Visitor Log * Col. Bret Maverick